


Through the Fire

by Darnaguen



Series: Jedi Steps [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Campfires, F/M, Family, Gen, Multi, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tranquil moment between our new young heroes. Drabble exercise, written in ~10 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Fire

–-

“Do you remember anything? Before…?”

Poe’s voice is gentle and curious, his eyes warm in the firelight. 

“No,”

As he speaks, Finn idly tosses pebbles into the fire, his brow furrowed but his voice impassive.

“The First Order ‘discourages sentimental attachments’. The reconditioning is pretty effective.”

Rey’s eyes flutter open and she lifts her head from Finn’s shoulder, gives his hand a small squeeze.

“What about you, Rey?”

*

The echo of the voice drifts from the back of her mind: _“…I’ll come back, sweetheart. I promise.”_

She bites her lip and looks away. _No. Not that._

“I remember… Ugh, this is going to sound stupid. Promise not to laugh?”

“’Course, Rey.”

Finn returns the squeeze and there is always something so earnest about Poe she can’t help but trust him.

She pulls her knees to her chest and looks up to the starry sky, the dancing sparks reflecting from her dark eyes.

“There was this tree. Not just any tree, like…,” she gestures vaguely around them.

“It was glowing, and… it _sang_ to me?” She hugs herself more tightly, defensively. “I know, it’s stupid.”

“No…” Poe’s voice is quiet and his eyes wide.

“Not stupid at all.”

—

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore an idea the Shattered Empire comic planted into my mind. Hope it comes through.


End file.
